


How Trini and Zack Get Detention

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, jimberly who, kim loves trini lets be real, this is lots of fluff, trimberly - Freeform, trini is whipped, zack is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Prompt from @gogopowerrangers-love on tumblr: Amanda and Ty are still bugging Kim so Trini and Zack do something about it





	How Trini and Zack Get Detention

Trini knows she isn’t meant to see it, but that doesn’t stop her blood from boiling in her veins.

Kim’s standing at her locker, head held high despite the sheer disappointment and sadness coursing her veins that Trini can feel through the Ranger link they have. Trini is about to approach, to ask what’s got the pink ranger so down, when Kim opens her locker and Trini swears she pops a vein from how angry she is.

Trini is used to it, used to the bullshit slander she gets on her own locker. It’s followed her around for years, it’s nothing new to her. But _Kim_.. God, Kim doesn’t deserve this. Yeah, Kim fucked up, and yeah it sucks, but Kim knows that. She knows that and wants nothing more than to fix what she did. Yet everyone at this school treats her like this. Like absolute garbage just because their head bitch says to.

Trini can’t stop herself from walking up to Kim’s locker and ripping the defiled door right off of it’s hinges. 

“Take your stuff out,” is all she says.

Even though she’s pissed as hell, she can’t stop the small smirk from forming on her lips when Kim looks at her, dark eyed and confused simultaneously, and just barely manages to spit out, “What?”

The smirk is definitely there now, and she nods to Kim’s now wide open locker. “Take it.”

Kim nods, breathing out a small ‘okay’ before grabbing everything of value in her locker and slinging it over her shoulder. Trini hefts the door into her hands, trying to get a better grip on the metal in her hands.

“You don’t need a locker.”

With that, she lobs the locker door into a classroom, a not so innocent smile on her face when she hears it slam into something and break what sounds like something made of glass. Kim nearly snorts with laughter and Trini grabs her hand, the two of them running for the exit and towards the mountains.

Once they reach the edge of town they stop, hunching over to catch their breath. Trini takes a moment to stretch out her back, Kim rearranging the things in her hands to shove all of it into her bag.

“I uh.. thank you. Seriously,” Kim breaks the silence between, looking at Trini with a small but grateful smile playing on her lips.

“Who did it?” Trini asks instead, ready to beat the shit out of whoever made Kim feel like that. Kim blushes embarrassedly, looking down at the ground and away from Trini to avoid the question. “Kim, c’mon. I’ve been bullied before but I’ve never had anyone to stick up for me. At least let me stick up for you.”

Kim blushes profusely at Trini’s words, and the yellow ranger highly doubts it’s from embarrassment this time. “I..” Kim pauses, biting her lip. “It’s nothing, I promise. I can handle it.”

“I know you can,” Trini says softly, stepping closer and grabbing Kim’s hand gently. “That doesn’t mean I don’t still want to help.”

Kim looks at Trini, her eyes watering at the sincerity of Trini’s words before sighing softly. “It’s.. It’s Amanda and Ty. They’re still coming after me.”

“Even though almost all of this is most definitely Ty’s fault for spreading the picture and Amanda’s fault for helping him cheat on you?” Trini spits angrily. She can feel herself shaking with rage again, but Kim grabs the hand in her own with her other hand, squeezing softly.

“It’s okay. It sucks, yeah, but I’ll be okay,” Kim smiles softly again, Trini’s heart skipping a beat in her chest. “Don’t do anything stupid, please?”

Grumbling, Trini agrees, and the pair head to the ship together for training.

-

**Tiny T: Zack.**

**Dumbass: whats up crazy girl?**

**Tiny T: I found out Ty and Amanda are still harassing Kim, wanna help me ruin their lives?**

**Dumbass: sabatoge AND fighting for your girlfriend? yes and yes >:)**

**Tiny T: She’s not my girlfriend, dumbass**

**Dumbass: yet ;)**

-

"Taylor! Gomez!”

Zack and Trini glance at each other with smug expression on their faces, turning around to see a very pissed off Amanda and Ty, covered head to toe in pickle juice, shaving cream, cream of mushroom soup, and whatever else they had decided to throw into their disgusting concoction the two rangers created.

(God bless Billy Cranston for making minor explosives to put in Ty and Amanda’s lockers so that they could cover the bullies in their nasty mix of liquids without asking too many questions.)

“You two are fucking _dead!_ ” Ty yells, surrounded by jocks that are probably supposed to intimidate Trini and Zack, but the two of them just burst into laughter.

“You two looking fucking ridiculous!” Trini wheezes between laughs, leaning on Zack to support herself as the two of them nearly cry from how hard they’re laughing.

“That’s it! Get ‘em!” Amanda screeches, the mass of jocks moving to grab for Zack and Trini. The two of them aren’t stupid, they both know that Jason _and_ Zordon would have their asses if they actually hurt any of these less-than-innocent people, but thanks to their ranger reflexes, they’re dodging every punch thrown at them.

Dodging their attacks seems to piss the jocks off even more, and Trini and Zack can’t stop laughing at how red in the face everyone around them is because no one can land a hit on them.

Trini turns to Zack with a laugh, but the sound of jubilance dies in her throat when she sees Kim in the crowd glaring at her, and Trini knows the girl is gonna kill her for doing something to Ty and Amanda when she said she wouldn’t.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

Everyone stops moving, shouting, cheering, etc. when Mr. Detmer walks in the circle, staring down everyone with a harsh glare.

“These two put nasty bombs in our locker and covered us in goop!” Amanda whines in her faux-innocent bitchy tone that Trini hates so much and suddenly the principal’s eyes are on her and Zack.

“You two, my office, _now!_ ”

-

“Are you serious, Trini?!”

“It’s detention, who cares? Even you have detention,” Trini groans, rolling her eyes as Kim paces around her room. Kim looked absolutely livid when she crawled through Trini’s window, and Trini can still feel her pissed off attitude from here without their bond.

“You said you wouldn’t do anything to them!” Kim yells, her hands running through her hair stressfully.

“Correction, I said I wouldn’t do anything _stupid_ ,” Trini says with a playful smirk.

“And blowing up a nasty liquid bomb in their faces _isn’t_ stupid?” Kim turns to her, looking at her like she’s crazy, and Trini shrinks into herself from where she’s sitting on the bed. “Look, I know you and Zack can never be trusted together, but why the hell would you-”

“I couldn’t stand seeing you hurt, okay?” Trini butts in, her eyes boring into her floor so she wouldn’t have to see the look on Kim’s face. She takes a deep breath, running a hand through her hair as she continues, “I know you said you could handle yourself but seeing you so upset actually hurt and I didn’t know how to help you so I figured the next best thing was making those assholes pay for it.”

Kim steps closer to Trini and kneels down in front of her, bringing her hand underneath Trini’s chin to lift her eyes from the floor to Kim’s own. Trini’s cheeks flush with embarrassment, trying to look away but Kim shakes her head, smiling slightly.

“I should’ve known you’d still do something stupid,” Kim laughs breathily. “As much as I hate that you and Zack had to do something so extra, I appreciate the gesture.”

Trini smiles slightly, blushing for an entirely different reason with Kim looking at her with those eyes. Kim doesn’t move, Trini really doesn’t want her to.

“The next gesture will be my middle finger in their faces, will that be better?” Trini jokes softly, Kim tossing her head back slightly as she laughs, loud and free, and Trini’s heart skips in her chest at the sound.

“Yeah.. yeah that’ll be better.”

**Author's Note:**

> God send me trimberly prompts I'm so bored


End file.
